


Darth Vantika

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Julian being edgy, Silly, Sith Julian, Snuggy, Star Wars holodeck program, The high ground will not save you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: O’brien and Julian play Star wars: Revenge of the sith in a holosuite. O’brien gets the high ground (briefly).I got this idea from when I was watching Past tense. At one point Julian was sitting near the fire, and he had a hood on so he kind of looked like a sith. Plus he had his hands out like he was shooting force lightning.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien
Kudos: 15





	Darth Vantika

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Julian gets really into the acting in holosuite programs, so he pretty much refuses to break character the entire time he’s in there.

Miles wasn’t totally sold on these ‘prequel’ star wars programs, so Julian had loaded up one of his favourites and convinced Miles to try it. He wasn’t expecting much from it, though he did at least get to be Obi-wan again. 

O’brien was alone outside the holosuite and the program was running. He braced himself. Julian had gotten here before Miles and started already, meaning he was probably in character and things were about to get weird.

A blast of heat hit his face as the holosuite door opened. It was just on the edge of uncomfortable, despite the simulated surroundings looking like literal hell.  
There were lava rivers everywhere, and Miles could barely see where he was going due to all the volcanic ash.  
He took out his lightsaber to light his surroundings a bit, and came to a canyon. Lava flowed through the bottom, and the rising heat parted the smoke.

“Oh no,” he groaned.

Across the canyon, Miles saw a Sith. Not just any Sith, it was Julian.  
He was dressed in Sith robes, and Miles thought he could see his eyes glowing even under the hood.

“Julian,” he sighed. “Why are you a sith now?”

“The Jedi were plotting to take over,” he said ominously. Or so Miles guessed. The whooshing of the rising air was pretty loud. 

“What?”

“I said the Jedi were plotting to take over!”  
Julian ‘force-jumped’ over the canyon. He ignited his lightsaber- a red one now- and circled O’brien, who was getting worried.

“That wasn’t part of the story! Are you alright?”

Julian looked deadly serious.  
“They tried to kill Palpatine, right before he was about to show me the path to eternal life for me and my loved ones! They’re evil, Obi-wan!”

O’brien decided to assume Julian knew more about the story than he did, but this was still pretty weird. 

“You’ve lost the plot, mate.”

Julian stabbed at him with his lightsaber.  
O’brien just managed to block it. “Okay, we’re doing this now.”

He had to give him props. It felt like he was actually fighting a Sith. They were duelling hard, and O’brien would probably be having more fun if Julian wasn’t looking so terrifying.  
Then in the middle of the fight, Julian inexplicably jumped onto some floating metal in the lava and stood there.

There was a matching piece next to him, which O’brien guessed he was supposed to ride. While swordfighting. Over lava.

“Fuck that,” he snorted. 

Julian waited grumpily, glaring with his sith eyes.

“Alright, fine.”

Miles climbed down cautiously to the bottom of the canyon, careful not to slip.  
Once on the bank of the lava river, he tried to ‘fish’ for the metal with his lightsaber. He caught the edge, but the lightsaber cut through, and he teetered.  
After getting his balance, O’brien tried reaching out with his foot. It was too far away. 

Julian sighed like a moody teenager currently in his emo phase.  
“Just jump on it!”

O’brien did a few test jumps before he remembered how to make the program ‘force jump’. He counted to three, then sailed into the air and landed on the platform. 

“Hey, I did it- uh oh.”

The platforms started moving, and Miles nearly fell off. He wanted to lay down to keep from falling, but Julian started trying to stab him again.

O’brien pretty much cheesed the whole thing by force jumping every five seconds, because at least then he wasn’t about to get knocked into lava. Julian kept trying to jump at him while he was midair, and O’brien just barely blocked him by flailing his lightsaber at him.

Then he spotted a lava island and jumped onto it, hoping to get away. Julian beached his platform on the island and glared up at him. 

“It’s over, Julian,” O’brien yelled. “I have the high ground!”

“You underestimate my power.”  
Julian suddenly lunged at him while firing force lightning from his fingertips, and O’brien practically shit his pants. The force of it caught him off guard, and he fell off the island.

O’brien plunged into the lava and ‘died’, and the program disappeared.  
That’s when he discovered Julian was actually dressed in that ridiculous outfit.

Miles got up off the floor, a little scared. Julian was grinning at him, apparently no longer possessed by a demon.

“How was that? Pretty cool, right?” he beamed.

“You killed me!”

“It’s called acting. Actually you’re supposed to win this one, but I decided not to jump directly into your lightsaber.”

“You’re meant to be my ally, you twat!”

“This is the prequels,” explained Julian. “I was hoping this would be a ‘teaser’ to get you to play them. Probably should have picked a less intense one, but the beginning sucked.”

Right. Prequels. O’brien stopped a minute to get his head around the story.  
“So Luke meets Obi-wan by trying to kill him for no reason.”

“No, I was Anakin. This is the ending.”

“Is this how Darth Vader is born?”

Julian looked at him incredulously. “Are you asking me to spoil it? Don’t you hate spoilers?”

“Yeah, I do,” O’brien admitted. “Let’s grab a drink, I’m boiling.”

As they were leaving, O’brien had a thought.  
“Does he really wear that outfit?”

Julian gave him an evil smile. 

-

Quark wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Miles and Julian had been doing.  
When Quark came up to the bar, the doctor was sitting in a black snuggy with a hood like it was perfectly normal. Miles was nowhere to be seen. 

“A root beer, please.”

Of course.

Quark just couldn’t stave off his curiosity.  
“Why the hell are you in a snuggy?”

“I’m evil,” Julian answered, putting up his hood. Quark could kind of see how it was meant to be intimidating, but it just looked ridiculous to wear in public. Hu-mans are weird.

After Julian got his root beer, Quark heard a shout from above.

“One for me too, thanks.”

Quark looked to the upper level, where O’brien was.

“And why are you up there?”

“So I have the high ground.”


End file.
